


Con las ganas

by mickystea



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, aún así sigue siendo soft, empezó siendo un one-shot soft y me fui por las ramas, espero que os guste, esto es por la carpeta, graciñas, los tags no tienen ningún sentido pero no pasa nada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickystea/pseuds/mickystea
Summary: Agoney y Raoul se despiertan un día más al lado del otro, y simplemente se dejan llevar por lo que sienten por el otro.





	Con las ganas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conlasganas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conlasganas/gifts).



> Es mi primer one-shot/fic subido a ao3, normalmente publico en wattpad pero aquí estoy.  
> Esto empezó siendo un one-shot soft y bueno, la cosa se fue por las ramas...  
> Recordaros que esto es ficción, yo sólo empecé a escribir y me dejé llevar por el momento.  
> Espero que os guste y me dejéis comentarios para saber qué os ha parecido.  
> Muchas gracias por leer y, ahora sí, a disfrutar.
> 
> A Santi, por haberme dedicado Tu Refugio, y por confiar en mí cuando tienes una idea para algún fic.

Si Agoney pudiera describir físicamente a Raoul en una palabra sería _dios_ , y más concretamente un dios griego, ya que él siempre decía que no parecía ser real, sino más bien llegado de otro planeta o de otro mundo. Para Raoul era más de lo mismo, cuando se despertaba y veía al canario a su lado se podía pasar las horas observándolo que no se cansaba, y es que no sabía cómo describir la belleza del moreno, ni tampoco cómo le hacía sentir, pero era increíble.  
  
Así que esa mañana cuando el primer nombrado se despertó lo primero que hizo fue buscar al menor que se encontraba durmiendo a su lado, hecho un pequeño ovillo y con el pelo despeinado y el flequillo cayendo por su frente.  
  
Cuando Agoney vio aquella imagen una sonrisa inmediatamente surcó su rostro, y con la mano libre — ya que el brazo derecho lo tenía ocupado sujetándose para quedar incorporado sobre la cama — le apartó algunos de sus cabellos rubios que tapaban los ojos del catalán.  
  
Al principio pensó que se iba a despertar, ya que arrugó su nariz como si algo le molestase. Sin embargo en seguida volvió a relajar su rostro y el mayor pudo seguir observando sus facciones perfectas.  
  
Aquellas que iban desde los labios tan apetecibles — como siempre le decía Agoney cada vez los miraba fijamente —, a su pequeño lunar sobre estos. Su marcada mandíbula, la cual parecía que fuese a cortar su lengua cuando recorría ésta, hasta sus ojos aún cerrados y sus pequeñas pestañas rubias.  
  
El tinerfeño volvió a su posición inicial tumbándose al lado de Raoul y colocó su brazo alrededor del cuerpo del contrario para poder abrazarle y así dormir un rato más hasta que tuvieran que levantarse. Sin embargo algo lo evitó, ya que cuando fue a acercarse para colocarse cómodamente, una mano fue a parar a su torso desnudo y unos ojos color miel se posaron en él.

  
  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? — susurró con voz ronca el chico del cabello rubio alborotado.

  
  
— Apenas unos diez minutos, pero es temprano, quería volver a dormir.

  
  
El menor asintió y se dejó hacer en sus brazos, dándose la vuelta y sintiendo como se posaba el pecho desnudo del canario sobre su espalda. Y así volvieron a dormir, una vez más.

 

  
  
  
Despertaron cuando la luz del día entró por la ventana sin piedad alguna, haciendo que Raoul se revolviera y se pusiera frente a frente contra Agoney. Intentó abrir los ojos un poco, pero desistió y prefirió enterrar su rostro en el cuello del canario, que aún parecía estar dormido.  
  
Sin embargo unos minutos más tarde la mano del mayor se posó sobre la mejilla del contrario, y con su pulgar empezó a realizar suaves caricias sobre ésta, provocando que un pequeño sonido saliera de la garganta del rubio, el cual movió su cabeza para encontrarse con los labios del moreno, que lentamente besó.  
  
Al principio fue un beso tierno, dulce, sin ningún índice de convertirse en algo más, pero entonces Raoul se pegó más al cuerpo del otro, posando su mano libre por su cintura para acortar la poca y casi nula distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Esto provocó que las erecciones, las cuales empezaban a notarse levemente, de ambos se rozasen, y provocasen que un gemido por parte de los dos resonara en la habitación.  
  
La mano del catalán bajó hasta el culo del tinerfeño, apretando suavemente, lo cual hizo que el mayor empezara a lamer los labios del otro, que dejó rápidamente a su lengua entrar en su boca. Y así intensificaron el beso hasta que por falta y necesidad de aire se separaron, juntando así sus frentes mientras recuperaban el aliento.

  
  
— Buenos días, mi niño. — dijo Agoney en un leve suspiro, mientras entrelazaba las piernas de ambos y depositaba un pequeño beso en la frente del otro.

  
  
— Buenos días, Ago. — dijo para después soltar un quejido, protestando al notar que sus labios no volvían a juntarse.

  
  
En seguida el mayor se dio cuenta de qué le sucedía, y volvió a besarle de forma hambrienta, provocando que ambas erecciones crecieran definitivamente.  
  
Agoney se separó del cuerpo del otro, y se puso encima suya a horcajadas. Movió sus caderas haciendo que volvieran a gemir, y con la voz entrecortada le preguntó qué quería que hiciera.  
  
Raoul sin responder alcanzó su brazo y tiró de él para que se tumbase encima suya, acercando sus caras y mordiendo el labio inferior del mayor, para después acceder a su cuello y empezar a pasar su lengua por éste, mientras el canario pasaba de frotar sus cuerpos a acariciarle por encima de los calzoncillos con los que vestía el rubio.

  
  
— Joder, Agoney. — dijo al notar cómo introducía una mano en su ropa interior, haciendo que soltara un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, y suplicándole con la mirada que no parase.

  
  
Se los bajó completamente y se volvió a colocar encima suya, empezando a acariciarle la polla despacio para ir aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, mientras sus labios volvieron a juntarse para dar paso a un beso más intenso de los que ya se habían dado.  
  
El ritmo cada vez iba aumentando más y más, y de repente Agoney notó como la mano de Raoul le paraba. El mayor pasó su mirada de la mano del rubio hasta sus ojos, intentando comprender qué pasaba.

  
  
— J-joder, para. Que no quiero llegar ya.

  
  
Soltó una pequeña carcajada comprendiendo que no había hecho nada malo, y tras darle un beso corto en los labios, donde ninguno de los dos se movió, se separó de él volviéndose a colocar a su lado en la cama.  
  
Entonces fue cuando el catalán siguió el juego, deshaciéndose de la ropa interior del canario y juntando sus caderas, cosa que les provocó un pequeño grito de sorpresa por parte del mayor, y un gemido intenso por parte del propio Raoul, lo cual inundó la habitación.  
  
El rubio atacó su cuello con deseo, mientras agarraba su culo para acercarlo más a él, cosa que ya era prácticamente imposible. Y dejando varios chupetones en su piel se volvió a separar de él para atacar sus labios con verocidad, donde una lucha por ver quién besaba más pasional a quién había comenzado.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde se separaron y Raoul acercó su boca al oído de Agoney para susurrarle lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

  
  
— Agoney, quiero que me folles, ahora.

  
  
La mirada oscura y llena de brillo con la que el canario le miraba le hizo entender que lo haría encantado, así que mojando uno de sus dedos en la boca del menor se adentró despacio en él. El rubio enterró su rostro de nuevo en el cuello de Agoney, y empezó a gemir poco a poco cada vez más fuerte, hasta que el mayor decidió que estaba preparado para dar el siguiente paso.

El moreno se colocó encima suya de nuevo, y tras ponerse un condón y usar un poco de lubricante que tenían en un cajón de la mesita de noche, se hundió en él poco a poco. Se inclinó hacia el rubio y empezó a darle pequeños besos por sus labios, bajando por la mandíbula hasta su cuello, donde pasaron los besos húmedos a convertirse en mordiscos a medida que subía la intensidad y la velocidad del movimiento que producía Agoney con sus caderas.

Raoul colocó sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda del mayor, y con sus uñas — las pocas que le quedaban ya que siempre se las mordía cuando se ponía nervioso — empezó a arañar su piel, cosa que el moreno pareció no notar, ya que estaba concentrado en cada embestida y cada mordisco que depositaba en la piel del menor.

Finalmente volvió a sus labios, y se besaron otra vez, aunque con dificultad, mientras poco a poco estaban más cerca de llegar al orgasmo.

 

— Agoney, ya.

 

— Joder Raoul, yo también.

 

Ambos sabían que en ese momento que nada ni nadie les iba a parar hasta que ambos terminasen lo que habían empezado al despertarse. Agoney aumentó aún más el ritmo si es que realmente podía, y aprovechó que tenía la mano libre para acariciar la erección de Raoul, provocando que gimiera más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho hasta entonces.

El mayor se separó un poco del contrario para ver su reacción. Tenía el rostro completamente rojo, y las gotas de sudor caían por su frente. Los dientes apretados mordiendo su labio inferior, y los ojos cerrados disfrutando hasta el último momento del placer que ambos estaban sintiendo.

Entonces el menor soltó su labio para así soltar un pequeño grito haciendo saber al otro que finalmente había terminado, y pringando a la vez la piel de los dos.

El canario se acercó a él y le besó los labios despacio, apenas con una caricia, cuando el rubio abrió los ojos y le miró dispuesto a hablar intentando aún recuperar la respiración.

 

— Ago, sal. Quiero hacerte llegar chupándotela, por favor.

 

Agoney no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces, aún sin poder pensar con claridad ya que sentía que su erección en cualquier momento iba a explotar, y más tras la petición del catalán.

Se colocó de rodillas en la cama y tiró el condón al suelo, el cual ya recogería más tarde.

Raoul le agarró del brazo y tiró de él pidiéndole que se tumbase en la cama donde un minuto atrás había estado él. El mayor hizo lo que le pidió y justo después le sintió sobre su cuerpo, besando y lamiendo cada rincón de su piel hasta llegar a su polla, por la cual pasó su lengua despacio desde la base de ésta hasta la punta, provocándole un pequeño gemido que intentó reprimir sin éxito.

 

— Joder, mi niño, hazlo ya.

 

Y así fue. En ese mismo instante la introdujo en su boca y empezó a lamerla de arriba a abajo, rápido, como solía hacer cuando Agoney estaba a punto de correrse y no podía seguir pensando en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

El moreno agarró el pelo del rubio, mientras la otra se agarraba a las sábanas en un punto de la cama completamente aleatorio. Empezó a gemir su nombre aún más alto, y el menor decidió terminar con eso cuando con la mano se ayudó para, finalmente, que el mayor llegara al orgasmo.

En cuanto eso sucedió, el canario dio pequeños toques en el hombro del catalán, llamando así su atención y pidiéndole que se tumbara a su lado, para así abrazarle y depositar pequeños y suaves besos por su cabello y su rostro, quedándose después abrazado a él, siendo esta vez Agoney el que enterró su cara en el cuello del otro, suspirando e intentando que su respiración volviera a regularse.

 

— Te quiero mucho, por si no te lo digo las suficientes veces al día, rubio.

 

— Lo haces, y aún así me sigue encantando oírlo. — un par de risas nerviosas sonaron mientras Raoul acariciaba el rizado y despeinado pelo de su novio — Yo también te quiero Ago, _mucho_.

 

— ¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo lo que pensé la primera vez que te vi. Al principio creí que eras un altivo y un engreído, y sin embargo cuando nos quedamos a solas y me lancé a tus labios comprobé que eras más inocente y tímido de lo que mostrabas ser.

 

— ¿Y qué más pensaste?

 

— Que eras pasivo.

 

— Idiota.

 

— Es broma. Pero no me equivoqué.

 

La mano de Raoul pasó de estar en su pelo a dar un pequeño golpe en el hombro del moreno, provocando que volviera a reírse levemente. El moreno separó su cara del cuello del contrario y buscó sus labios, dándole un último beso antes de recordarle que, por mucho que les gustara aquello, tenían que levantarse para empezar a preparar las maletas para el viaje a Adeje que harían al día siguiente para la boda de la hermana de Agoney.

Y así, un día más, entre risas y piques, se levantaron felices de la cama para empezar un nuevo día en la bonita rutina que empezó siendo sus vidas seis años atrás, donde se conocieron por error en un pequeño local en las calles de Barcelona.


End file.
